


融冰

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: →普通人校园paro→《After Dusk》的扩写→避雷：有抹布暗示
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku, Kakine Teitoku/Suzushina Yuriko
Kudos: 1





	融冰

**Author's Note:**

> →普通人校园paro 
> 
> →《After Dusk》的扩写
> 
> →避雷：有抹布暗示

空教室上了锁，百合子赤裸着躺在课桌上，像是摊开在桌面的惨白的纸。

垣根握着她的腰，指腹触到分明的肋骨，他用力地掐下去，在脑中想象骨头折断的闷响。百合子太瘦了，瘦到失去了少女的柔软和甜蜜，只余下冬季枯萎的残枝，又冷又硬，像是生锈的刀，落在皮肉上。

他一次次撞进唯一柔软的地方，手掌滑过少女抽搐的小腹或者是平坦的胸口。百合子很少发出声音，轻慢的态度尝起来就像缄默的顺从，唯独下半身诚实又热切，吮吸着手指、玩具或者阴茎，源源不断地溢出汁液。

广播放起闭校音乐，他们置若罔闻，谁都没有停下来。夕照在百合子苍白的皮肤上流淌，又逐渐褪成灰色，黯淡下去，将他们的视线笼入一片昏暗中。连在一起的窗户成为铺展天空余晖的巨大幕布，教室内的摆设逆着微光映下黑色的剪影。可惜纠缠在一起的两个人无瑕欣赏，一个在嫌桌面太冷，一个在嫌桌角太硬。

事后垣根打开窗户通风，教室里没开灯，百合子坐在课桌上，用裙子擦着自己的腿根，然后把掉到地上的内裤扔进垃圾桶。

垣根挎着包靠在墙上，突然噗嗤笑出声来，他们的行为和社团活动竟然异曲同工。他把这个想法告诉百合子，后者将没用完的套扔到他怀里，嘲弄道：“那你可真是滥交社的资深社员。”

垣根一哂，将盒子随便塞进一个抽屉里：“那你就是滥交社当之无愧的社长。”

他们躲过巡逻的校工，翻过围墙。翻墙的时候顶端的栏杆勾破了百合子的制服裙，但是她也不是很在乎。反正本来就已经是一团乱麻——领结丢了，衬衫和裙子皱巴巴，上面还占着尘土和黏糊糊的东西。

垣根把外套脱下来，说，遮遮呗。百合子没说什么，接过去穿上了。外套的肩线垮下去，袖管空空荡荡，衣摆底下伸出两条细瘦的腿，好像一根棍子支棱起一个麻袋。

他们去坐电车。赶上下班高峰期，两个人挤在一起。百合子的背贴着垣根的胸口，肩胛骨隔着两件校服一件外套随着电车的摇晃撞在他胸骨上。

两个人没什么话说。垣根没话找话，他隐约记得百合子养父很凶。

“你这么晚回去你爸不会骂你？”

“我管他去死。”百合子说。

垣根盯着百合子后颈的一小块皮肤，原本它应该是雪白的，白得刺眼，和头发融化成一片。现在它青紫斑驳，像是用过的纸巾。

他早就知道了，在百合子隔着大半个教室对着讲台上的值日生竖中指的时候，水手服的袖口滑落下来，露出细白手腕上蛇形缠绕的淤青。垣根托着腮想，原来那些传闻并不是空穴来风，而百合子甚至无意隐瞒。

垣根对八卦不感兴趣，但他不介意成为焦点，既然对扮演优等生驾轻就熟，何乐而不为？他足够英俊，足够聪明，足够傲慢，足够张扬，足够引人注目，理所应当成为少年们的中心。

而百合子是另一个极端，出勤率低到足以被开除三次，就算来学校了也多半趴是在桌子上睡觉，被绷带、纱布和创可贴装点得像是打满补丁的破布，呆在保健室的时间比在教室的时间还长，异常的病态外貌和极端消极冷漠的态度更将她推向人群的边缘。不论从哪个角度来看，都与“正常”相差甚远，学校本不会容许这样出格的学生存在，然而百合子凭借头脑获得了近乎无限的赦免权。写有她的名字的奖杯占据了校园陈列柜的最顶上两层，清一色的头筹，将垣根死死压在下面。

在绝大多数学生看来，尽管同样活跃在传言中，垣根帝督和铃科百合子的差别简直就像是金手指爽文和都市传说，没有理由会产生交集，没有人知道他们早已在践踏校规的社团活动里狼狈为奸。

他们第一次“社团活动”是在保健室，医用帘围起来的狭小空间里满是酒精和药水的气味，床边的托盘里散落着换下来的绷带和胶布，病人显然反客为主，自行解决了医生的工作。始作俑者右手打着石膏，面对从没说过话的同班同学，叉开两腿，以极端不雅的姿势坐在小床上，百无聊赖地仰着脸：“来做吗？”

“你的手怎么了？”垣根问。

“你不会是为了顶老师的班才过来的吧？失敬了。”吊着手臂的少女咯咯笑起来，神情与“失敬”二字毫无关联。尽管用了敬语，百合子的语气仍旧难掩恶意，像是早就猜到了他的来意，还要故意撕开文明与迂回的绷带，将丑陋的内里剜出，摆到明面上来。

垣根在那一刻认定，他和百合子绝不可能融洽相处。

事实证明他只说对了一半。他们的社团活动实在是默契无间，险些把保健室的床单变成不可回收物。百合子没有被绷带遮住的皮肤上也尽是暴力留下的痕迹，垣根故意按住那些淤青，手指从纱布和胶带的缝隙间插入，滑过缝合线的针脚。百合子疼得浑身颤抖，在他肩膀上留下一个见血的牙印。

“你他妈的……才刚缝上没几天。”中场休息，百合子掀开纱布，低头看那道微微开裂的豁口，忍不住骂了句脏话。它像是个蹩脚的涂鸦，在一众抽象派的青紫色块中尤为醒目。

“你干什么去了，拯救世界？”此刻再摆出关切的神色显然毫无必要，但垣根喜欢明知故问。百合子是温室，讥讽则是高浓度的营养剂，他的恶意在其中发芽抽条野蛮生长，因为无需遮掩而愈发肆无忌惮。

“怎么，要检查英雄资格证书吗？警察先生。”百合子没有理会他的试探，呻吟着躺下，下半身光裸着，指着药柜对垣根颐指气使，“帮我翻盒止痛药出来，阿司匹林或者布洛芬都可以。”

垣根抱着双臂站在原地，“你的左手可没有骨折啊。”

“又不是我把伤口搞裂开的，优等生连责任意识都没有吗？”

“最先发起邀请的你怎么说也算是共犯，我听到你的缝线在哭了，要不要向它道歉？”

“脑子进水了吧童话混蛋，你以为你很幽默？”

第一次见面就滚到一起，搞完以后还大吵一架，二人你来我往地向对方倾倒幼稚的垃圾话，直到百合子抓起床头的药瓶朝垣根砸去，动作牵到腹部的伤口，顿时痛得缩成一团，单方面哑火。

垣根手疾眼快截住那瓶子，一看标签上写着止痛药，顿时无言以对。敢情不是拿不到药，只是纯粹想给他找麻烦。但这么做无疑是杀敌零点八自损一千，简直是脑筋有问题。

他们的社团活动也并非次次顺利，时常因为社长的缺席而难以为继——百合子时常人间蒸发，有时候在住院，有时候是去兼职，有时候因为兼职而住院。社长在校外也积极践行社团宗旨，乐于尝试各种自毁游戏，兼职不过是高危版本的社团活动。

偶尔社团活动结束后社长和社员不会分道扬镳，而是像现在这样一起在电车上摇摇晃晃。

百合子眯起眼睛，乱蓬蓬的脑袋逐渐垂下去。电车一个急停，她的额头咚地撞到玻璃上。垣根就把她抱在怀里，像是一块粘在背后嚼过的口香糖，顽固、粘腻、索然无味。百合子挣扎了两下没挣开，而且又困又累，也就随便他。

他们之间只剩下衣物摩挲的声音。电车在轨道滑行的金属声穿过身体和身体的缝隙，逐渐停下，与车门开启的声音相交替。

百合子睡过了站。垣根没有叫醒她，屏着呼吸等待车门关闭，电车再次启动，百合子和他一起滑向他的公寓的方向。到了垣根家旁边的车站，他把她摇醒，说到站了。百合子看他和自己一起下车，皱着眉。

“你坐过站了，这里是我家。”垣根说。

百合子很无所谓地哦了一声。

距离圣诞还有半月有余，红绿色的装潢已然占领街头，商业街被装点得如同幻想世界般精致华丽。他们两个并肩走过落满霓虹的人行道，精致的玻璃橱窗，演奏圣诞主题大热单曲的乐队，像是一对真正的情侣。人们交谈的声音，汽车引擎转动的声音，欢快地合奏着的乐声被席卷在十二月凛冽的寒气里，涌动着朝他们扑打过来，而他们如同被突兀地剪进电影里的一段默片，在声音的浪潮中逆流穿行。

垣根和百合子很少聊天，他们总是话不投机，几句话就能吵起来——因为一些莫名其妙的理由，在冷战中互相拉锯乐此不疲，和难以磨合的情侣并无二致。

但他们不是情侣。他们只是物以类聚。

他的同伴突然一个踉跄，险些平地摔倒，垣根拽住她的胳膊，看到一张昏昏欲睡的脸。百合子眼睛半睁不闭，脚步虚浮，活像个从家里跑出来的梦游患者。他毫不怀疑假如路上有一张长椅，百合子会直接走过去倒头就睡。尽管百合子长得像离开实验室就活不下去的基因培养动物，本质上却是难以褪去野性、疯疯癫癫的流浪猫，即便被饲养者带上项圈，也要从栏杆缝隙中溜出来，在城市街头漫无目的地游荡。

“前面就是十字路口了，你想变成明天早间新闻里被打上马赛克的车祸尸体吗？”

百合子动了动眼皮，大概是在半阖着眼睛的状态下翻了个白眼，随即缓慢地转动脑袋左顾右盼——她真的在找路边的长椅，垣根眼角抽动，按捺住直接转身走人的念头，将被风吹得冰凉的手从水手服的领口伸进去。百合子被冻得一阵激灵，一巴掌拍掉他的手，又转身踹了他一脚。

“这不是挺精神的嘛。”垣根后退一步躲开这一记毫无杀伤力的攻击，两手插回兜里，皮笑肉不笑。

大概是真的困了，百合子罕见地没有反唇相讥，转身兀自快步穿越马路。陈年腿伤限制了她的行动，少女后背紧绷，步伐如发条卡壳的玩偶般僵硬迟钝。垣根不紧不慢地跟在后面，欣赏这幅瘦弱残疾的躯壳生硬地运转的样子，像是被人扯烂翅膀，在路面上徒劳地扑腾的蝴蝶。他感受到一阵寡淡的快意，和冷峭的晚风倒是相得益彰。

百合子白色的短发在风中微微晃动，不论是红绿灯还是霓虹，抑或是坠落的日轮都能在上面映上鲜明的颜色，而在一切光亮熄灭后诡谲的白色又复而浮现，那并不是圣洁的颜色，更像是水面上漂浮着的肿胀发白的浮尸。

她时常让他想起自己早夭的妹妹，一样的苍白、脆弱、沉默寡言，执拗而疯狂。她们的身上都有一个无形的豁口，生命从那个洞口里源源不断地流逝，就像是被凿破了的船，而她们放任自己沉没。垣根只是站在岸边，望着船只倾覆。

埋葬林檎已经是很久以前的事，而百合子将那些朽败的记忆翻搅起来，死者的幻影从他的大脑里钻出，重叠在这片浑浊的白上。

垣根想把她埋进墓园里。她和这个世界如此格格不入，不属于这个校园，不属于这条街道，不融于这片夜色，无处可去，是被摔碎的茶杯，被癌细胞侵蚀的骨头，残损衰败，从外壳到内里都遍布裂痕。

后来他真的带百合子去了墓园。出租车在林木环绕的道路上行驶，他和百合子在车后座沉默不语，后知后觉他们从前的每一次缄口都和祭奠时的沉寂如此相似。冬日的阳光在百合子的皮肤上打上一层晃动着的苍白金色，斑驳树影在上面自前向后流动，像是水族箱里的游鱼。

林檎的墓碑上一片空白，没有名字，没有生卒年，地上散落着枯萎的花枝，那是垣根上一次带过来的白百合——只有他记得这里埋着林檎。百合子将在草地上折下来的一把野花放在墓前，和垣根并排站着。

“埋着的是谁？”

“我妹妹。因为药物过量死了，”垣根顿了顿，“有时候你会让我想起她。”

“她很幸运。”

垣根转头看她的表情，发觉这句话并非讽刺。

百合子站在落尽叶子的枝杈下，神情晦暗不明，像是一块融冰。

他突然感受到一阵难以抑制的悲恸和愤怒，如同生生吞下一把铁钉，整个胃都搅作一团。一种逃离这里的冲动从疼痛的胃部膨胀起来，他想将手中花束塞进百合子怀里，转身就走，将她留在墓园里，将这个白色的幽灵和墓园全部抛在脑后。

但他只是站在原地。

end.


End file.
